


奇妙爱情故事

by HarDlineEve



Category: VJin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarDlineEve/pseuds/HarDlineEve





	奇妙爱情故事

其实现在也算不得是晚上，甚至从窗帘背后泻出一点暧昧的白光。应该是凌晨四五点钟的样子。讲不清意义的时间段。每场演唱会结束后的例行聚餐刚刚收尾，金硕珍被拉到金泰亨的房间里，门一锁住就压在墙上接吻。

金泰亨今天一整天都处于兴奋状态，金硕珍走在他旁边，能清晰地嗅到弟弟无处发散的荷尔蒙。他是很单纯的小孩，开心的时候就尽情享受，对爱的人从不吝啬表达。金硕珍喜欢他，当然也爱他的真挚纯情——如果他能在公共场合再收敛一些的话。

晚上在饭店金泰亨突然靠过来摸他的大腿，一开始是很随意地把手搭上来而已。金硕珍没在意，还跟成员们喝酒碰着杯，下一秒金泰亨的手就摸到档上来。他差点把喝进肚子里的酒重新吐出来，呛得鼻尖都红了。可是金泰亨还在摸他，他也非常争气的在这种场合硬了。朴智旻并不知道餐桌下面的情况，关心地拍他的后背，哥，没事吧？还好吧？金硕珍只能敷衍着，另一只手去捉金泰亨的手。

可恶的是金泰亨很无辜，他不胜酒力，斜斜地靠在椅子上看着大家。金南俊一如既往地照顾他，往他空空的酒杯里续进可乐。他还是小朋友吗？到底是不是？金硕珍是这其中最混淆的人。他犹豫地把手覆在金泰亨的手背上，倒像是骄纵他了——他的下意识为他做了选择。在他的潜意识里，仍然是把这个新晋的男朋友当作孩子来宠爱的。

“哥在想什么？”金泰亨突然捏住他的下巴。金硕珍被亲得迷迷糊糊，他睁开眼睛，茫然地答：“你啊。”金泰亨笑了，很得意的样子。手臂伸进金硕珍宽大的卫衣下摆去抱他的腰。哥哥的腰真细啊，轻轻一圈就圈住了，像女孩似的。金硕珍本来就脱了力，金泰亨抱他，他就整个人都压在了金泰亨身上，没了骨头。

如果是以往，金泰亨应该会把他抱起来，然后小心翼翼的把他放在柔软的双人床上，吻他，然后脱他的衣服，酣畅淋漓地做爱。他今天也是这么以为的，所以下意识地向男友撒娇。可是金泰亨似乎是被点燃了引线的烟花，他摸着他的手变得滚烫，整个人也透露着一股焦躁的气息。他开始往下扯金硕珍的裤子，让他裸着下半身靠在冰凉的门板上。

“哥哥，硕珍哥哥。”

金泰亨靠过来，两条腿紧紧贴着金硕珍的。他们贴得好近，有点像是演唱会上刻意设计过的表演，可又真实的刺激着每一寸皮肤的感官。金硕珍抓住他的手腕，喘着气低声问，就在这吗？金泰亨开始吻他，像小狗一样嘬着舔吻，从额头一直到喉结。金硕珍仰着头受他摆布，脆弱得像个玻璃娃娃。

他们手边没有用来润滑的东西，金泰亨并拢了金硕珍的两条腿，拉开裤链露出勃发的阴茎在两腿间进出。阴茎擦着鼠蹊部撞来撞去，金硕珍的感官是痛的，但心理却有一种倒错的快感。在性爱中的体验往往与人的个性相反，表面保守的人越容易因为羞耻而产生加倍的高潮错觉。

痛吗，哥哥？金泰亨专注地看着他，仿佛下半身的动作与眼神无关。他是那么纯情的一个男孩，性爱对他来说从不是发泄，而是宣之于行动的热爱。金硕珍想要回答，张开嘴却只是叫床的声音，那么黏又娇娇柔柔的。不痛。他想这么说来着。

他们第一次做爱的时候金泰亨把他里面弄得又红又肿，一连两三天都痛得难受。那个时候泰亨一直小心翼翼地陪在他旁边，什么事都帮忙做，一点委屈都不肯让他受。对不起说了大概有三千遍，甚至意志坚决地说不会再碰哥哥了。金硕珍那个时候就对他说过，不痛，金泰亨。你做什么我都不痛。

因为他从泰亨那里得到的爱实在是太多了，泰亨对他的整个身体还有整颗心都有任意使用的权利。

金泰亨把精液射在金硕珍腿间，金硕珍已经完全站不住了。他软下来，夹着黏糊糊的一滩液体。金泰亨把他抱起来放在浴室的浴缸里——他还穿着白色的卫衣，很容易让人联想到他在雨帘里唱歌时的那套白色西装。

硕珍哥哥。金泰亨跪着移过来，把金硕珍搂着。一只手就着精液为他做润滑，另只手打开花洒的开关，调节水温。金硕珍觉得自己的后背已经湿透了，有点冷，只能下意识扯着金泰亨的衣角。泰亨今天很难得的没有穿阔腿裤，西裤的皮带松散地解开着，阴茎也露在外面。他埋在金硕珍身体里的几根手指按到了花心的位置，让金硕珍整个人都抖了一下，嘴唇磕在他的阴茎上。

金泰亨把手指抽出来，低下身来跟金硕珍接吻。金硕珍捧着他的脸含糊不清地“我们泰亨……想试试那样吗？”“嗯？”金硕珍推了下金泰亨的肩膀，整个人要伏下去给泰亨口交。金泰亨猛地往后仰了一下，搂着金硕珍的腰让他跨坐在自己的腿上。

“不要，哥哥。”他又亲了上来，“哥哥用来唱歌的嘴巴，不可以做这种事，我舍不得。”水温渐渐变得适宜，玻璃上氤氲起暧昧的雾，金泰亨一边吻着金硕珍，一边挺身慢慢把自己送到对方的身体里。“哥哥下面的嘴更努力一点就可以。”金硕珍已经被淋浴湿透了，整个人还没被操开就摇摇欲坠，他模模糊糊地看着金泰亨，对方睫毛上和刘海都挂着水珠，眼神温柔又狠戾的样子像极了神话中的主神宙斯。那他呢？他是不是欧罗巴——天神难以自抑地爱上凡间的公主，在雨夜乘着闪电与他交媾。

不论身下是湿漉漉的浴缸还是潮湿的床铺，公主连外衣都没有被剥去，便被滚烫的生殖器插入体内。没有人能拒绝天神的热爱，欧罗巴和金硕珍都是一样，肉柱越是凶猛地鞭笞，他们越是甜蜜的吸收。性爱是三界统一的语言，人与人之间以嵌入与包容连接——天地初开时的崇拜由此产生。

高潮的时候金硕珍好像哭了，他半个身子都浸在温水里，金泰亨把手臂垫在他脑后给他躺着。“哥哥”金泰亨仍然一下一下地顶他，把阴茎埋进最深的地方。他握着他的手去按肚子，说“你能摸到我吗”。金硕珍竟然真的觉得自己感受到了那一小块凸起，胡乱地点头。他叫着泰亨的名字，像是小猫。

金泰亨低着头笑，哥哥，你叫我多少遍了？一百次，二百次？有这么喜欢我吗？他伸手擦了下金硕珍的眼睛，别哭了，我已经很轻了。

泰亨啊。金硕珍偏了下头。他被操开了，变得大胆又热情，撑着自己坐直了贴着金泰亨同样湿透的衬衫。仰着头黏糊糊地追着吻向对方。二百次才不够。哥在心里也一直叫你的名字。

喜欢你，太喜欢你了。人类赖以生存的光和热来源于宙斯，我的来自于你。要这样才能活下去——如果像你说的。我是你人生中最喜欢的人，那么你是我生活下去的理由。欧罗巴被变成一头母牛之后仍然寻找神祗，我接下来的人生，无论如何都会一直靠近你。

金泰亨把精液射在金硕珍身体里面。他看见金硕珍盯着他的，比着迷更深一层的眼神——他感受到对方心里温柔的热爱但又永远都无从知晓那些比肩神话故事的奇妙爱情。他摸了摸金硕珍地脸，爱怜地叫，哥哥。金泰亨只是想，我爱哥哥。哥哥也真的很喜欢我。这样就够了。 

现在拂晓过去，黎明也接近尾声。天亮了，一切虚幻和隐秘藏进故事中间。它们有朝一日会被发现吗。


End file.
